


A Moonlight Celebration

by Wendymypooh



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick reluctantly attends Josef's New Year's Ever Party with Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moonlight Celebration

Mick St. John sipped from the black crystal goblet, tasting the warm blood as it slid smoothly down his throat. He closed his eyes in sweet bliss for a moment before reopening them. It had been some time since he had tasted fresh, warm blood. Usually the blood he obtained from Guillermo was cold and tasted a little like the plastic it was packaged in. 

Now was he used to partaking of a meal so openly either. He usually waited until he was alone to feed. Recently, his alone time was at a minimal, due to his asking his girlfriend, Beth Turner, to move into his loft. Now he waited until Beth was either working on a story in his office or when she was asleep in their bedroom. 

He was quite certain none of the other attendees to his best friend and fellow vampire, Josef Kostan’s elaborate New Year’s Eve party, cared what he was drinking. Most were vampires like he was, while the rest were human. Josef had given strict orders to the caterer that all of his human guests were given their liquid refreshments in clear crystal goblets, while the black ones were reserved for his fellow vampires. 

Mick brushed aside the black and silver streamers and balloon strings hanging down from the cathedral ceilings of the grand ballroom of Josef’s lavish estate nestled in the Hollywood hills. The monochromatic decorations were over the top and so very Josef. They were one of a million different reasons why he usually turned down Josef’s party invitations. 

Attending this party certainly wasn’t how he had planned to spend ringing in the new year with Beth. It had been on the tip of his tongue to turn down the invitation, when Josef had stopped by the loft unannounced a weak earlier, until he saw the hopeful expression on his lady love’s face. 

How could he deny her anything? He was willing to endure anything for Beth, including one of Josef’s elaborate gatherings. So he had reluctantly told his best friend to expect the two of them at his shindig, and was rewarded by a surprised look from Josef and an exuberant hug from Beth. 

He heard the chimes of the antique grandfather clock in the foyer begin to strike midnight. An anticipatory buzz filled the ballroom as everyone prepared to for the stroke of midnight to arrive. He glanced around, looking for Beth, and suddenly the crowd parted near him, and Beth was walking toward him. 

Beth took his breath away. She wore her golden hair twisted atop her head in an intricate hairstyle.Her exquisite face was flushed prettily; her cornflower eyes alight with gaiety. She was breathing hard due to to her exertion from dancing with Josef, who followed close on her heels. 

“Ten, nine, eight, “ Came the chorused countdown from their fellow party attendees. 

Mick reached out a hand toward Beth as she neared. A smile curved his lips as she slipped her hand into his outstretched one and let him pull her towards him. 

Together they joined their voices with the others counting down the seconds to midnight. As the clock struck twelve, Mick lowered his head toward Beth’s. His lips met hers in an earth shattering kiss that left her breathless and him shaky. 

With eyes glistening with love, Beth gazed up into Mick’s handsome face and whispered huskily, “Happy New Year’s Mick.” 

"Happy New Year’s Beth.” Mick smiled softly at her. This past year had been the best one he’d had since becoming a vampire, and it was all because of Beth. “Thank you for making this year the best I’ve had in a very long time.” 

“For me too.” Beth kissed him again. “ What say you and I go home and celebrate the rest of the night a little more...intimately?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Mick set his goblet down on a silver platter a waitress held as they maneuvered their way through the crowd of party goers to the front door. 

“Bailing already?” Josef appeared in front of them as they reached the door. 

“We came. We partied. We’re leaving.” Mick grinned at his friend. 

“It was a great party.” Beth leaned over and gave Josef a kiss on his cheek. “I had a wonderful time.” 

Mick’s smiled widened at the startled expression on Josef’s face when Beth pulled back. It wasn’t often his vampire friend was caught off guard. Beth’s ease with being around vampires after only knowing they existed for such a short time, amazed him. She amazed him. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Josef smiled at her. 

“Night Josef.” Mick opened the door and held it so Beth could precede him outside. 

“Night Mick.”


End file.
